deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kree
Kree is a raven and is one of Jasmine's animal companions, along with Filli. History Jasmine found Kree when he flew from the Lake of Tears because Thaegan had eaten his parents. Jasmine had then taken care of him and in return, he helps Jasmine (i.e. bringing the companions letters.) Kree is described as a black bird, in the anime series, Kree is a raven and was a friend of Jasmine before she became allies with Lief and Barda (The Forests of Silence) .Kree was always helped Jasmine to the point that it helped Jasmine to rob Lief and Barda, as both of them (If Filli, then three) thought they were both Grey Guards, despite the Gray Guards rarely come to the Forests of Silence, due to the large amounts of deaths, mostly by the Wennbar and the Wenns. The Lake of Tears Kree played quite a large role when the three companions went to Thaegan's territory. After they defeated Gorl Jasmine told Kree to fly back to the Forests of Silence. Kree hesitated to the point of Jasmine yelling at him, which forced Kree to leave. He would later return in the battle between Thaegan. The companions could not harm her and almost lost hope when Kree came from the sky and dug his beak into Thaegan's casting finger (which isn't protected so she can cast spells). A drop of blood fell from the finger, killing the evil witch once and for all; although he returns to the pester the companions much earlier in the anime, lessening the drama when Thaegan is defeated. Kree appears in all other books, helping the companions with several dilemmas. Kree is very fond of them, to the point that he perches on Lief when the latter is in adventure to retrive the emerald in Dread Mountain. Physical appearance Kree is a raven, he has black feathers with three standing up on his head, he also has a black beak Personality Kree is very intelligent, and often rescues and assists the companions in their adventures. He is incredibly loyal to Jasmine, slightly less so with Lief and Barda, and close with Filli. He always pays attention to their surroundings and alerts them to danger, or if help is near. He is always following Jasmine and also will fly ahead to check for danger. He will squack to say there is danger. Kree is also a capable, if not always effective fighter, noted in the books for repeatedly attacking monsters with his sharp beak. Kree is now the best messenger bird of the palace. In the last 4 Sisters book he shared a fish with another messenger bird that was also trained by Jasmine known as Ebony, which may reveal some affection. Abilities Equipment Relationships Relatives Kree has no living relatives. He had fled when his parents had been taken and eaten by the sorceress Thaegan. He flew away and was discovered by Jasmine who adopted him. As such, he remains close to Jasmine and Filli, treating Jasmine as his master, is very protective of her and does not tolerate offensive behavior towards her. Jasmine had discovered and rescued both Filli and Kree respectively at a very young age. Jasmine's parents had been taken away from her at a very young age, when Grey Guards had found their home in the Forests. Having lost her parents, Filli and Kree became like a new family to her. When they met Lief and Barda, Jasmine rediscovered what it was like to be with people like herself. After helping Lief defeat Gorl the power of the topaz made the spirit of Jasmine's deceased mother Anna manifest itself. This confirmed Jasmine's fear that her parents may have died. Anna told her that Lief and Barda were good people, and that their quest was to free Deltora from the tyranny of the Shadow Lord. She asked Jasmine to go with them, saying it was her destiny. Before fading away Anna told Jasmine that she loved her and that she would keep watch over her. This led Jasmine to join Lief and Barda, and thus they all became part of a makeshift family. Appearances Trivia References See also Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males